


Tangled

by catchsparks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchsparks/pseuds/catchsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She rolls her eyes at him, but a smile creeps its way to her cheeks because this is him - the Percy Jackson she fell in love with - and it wasn’t too long ago that he didn’t make jokes anymore and that she didn’t find ways to pull them out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

 

Some days, they don’t get out of bed at all.

Annabeth always stirs first, stretching her limbs and sighing deeply as she struggles to disentangle herself from Percy. He lets her do the work of extricating her legs from his, but as soon as she goes to rise, he clings to the fabric of her shirt or wraps his arms stiffly around her waist if she’s not wearing one. Annabeth is strong, but Percy has gotten stronger over the years - no longer all bone and no muscle - and dead weight or not, he has the upper hand.

“Percy,” she scolds him, slapping at his wrists and hands, but he keeps his eyes screwed shut, holding fast until she relents.

“Off day,” he finally murmurs, throwing his legs back over hers and entangling their bodies once again.

There aren’t many things Percy likes to keep track of, but he lives for days like these when their schedules align and there are no details scribbled in Annabeth’s familiar slant on the calendar pinned to the refrigerator door. Annabeth always feels like she should be doing something - sketching drafts or working on assignments - but Percy is warm and he’s nuzzling into her neck, breathing her in and exhaling contentedly at the familiar scent of lemons. She feels that tugging warmth settle around her heart, and she decides it won’t hurt to sleep for another hour or so.

The next time Annabeth’s eyes open, she knows immediately that it’s been much longer than an hour. The room is as bright as it can be with the blinds shut and the curtains pulled tightly together, but Percy is still wrapped around her, like he’s been waiting for her to wake up and make an escape. She tests the waters, slowly pushing his arm to the side as she simultaneously rolls out from under his legs, but he catches her again, because of course he does.

“Bathroom,” she tells him, and he hesitates, loosening his grip and propping himself up on one elbow as she stands to stretch. She’s not wearing a shirt - or bra, for that matter - and she can feel his eyes on her as she makes her way to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. 

“Morning,” he says when she opens the door again, still in the same position with his eyes fixed to her.

“I’d hardly call it morning,” she quips, fighting the self-satisfied smirk creeping to her face as she catches his eyes roaming up and down her body.

“Semantics,” he shrugs, but despite her disdain, she crawls back into the bed anyway, climbing on top of him as he lies back against the pillows he’s now stacked under his head. His hands find her thighs, as she pulls the blankets over her, barely hiding her exposed breasts. 

“What do you want to do today, Jackson?” She waits for it.

“You,” he smirks, as if it’s not his answer every time she asks that question. 

She rolls her eyes at him, but a smile creeps its way to her cheeks because this is him - the Percy Jackson she fell in love with - and it wasn’t too long ago that he didn’t make jokes anymore and that she didn’t find ways to pull them out of him. Tartarus left them with one too many ghosts to fight off - a battle they both almost lost.

She knows he’s just waiting to make a move, so she leans forward, splaying her hands across his chest and dragging her nails over his skin just enough to leave faint pink marks behind as she captures his lips with her own, letting the covers fall.

When they’re spent, Annabeth finds herself tangled up in Percy once again. In a few hours, she’ll wake up and try and fail to leave the bed again, but there are far worse ways to spend her day off.


End file.
